


Извини, что сломал тебе рёбра...

by TinnitusDoll



Category: Zeromancer (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnitusDoll/pseuds/TinnitusDoll
Summary: Обычно концерты не так заканчиваются.
Relationships: Kim Ljung & You
Kudos: 2





	Извини, что сломал тебе рёбра...

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на реальных событиях. Фундамент - бедняга, которой Ким оттоптал руку на концерте.
> 
> Посвящается фантазерке Оливке.

_Матерь Божья, неужели это всё реально?_

О, да. Не каждый день выпадает шанс попасть на концерт этой невероятной группы, знаете ли.

Билеты на концерт она купила, конечно же, за пару месяцев до самой поездки. Так же все делают, да? Было время подготовится и всё такое… Хотя к чему готовиться? К восприятию выступления? Нет. Просто, вероятно, было чуть-чуть волнительно увидеть в живую полную отдачу на сцене музыке того человека, который этой же музыкой и текстами песен задел что-то внутри. А позже можно было бы подойти и взять автограф. Абсолютно обыкновенно, ведь так?

Со всеми этими мыслями молодая девушка собирала кое-какие вещи и понимала, что ей предстоит непростой путь, чтобы добраться до чёртовой Норвегии. Но оно того стоит. Можно получить массу удовольствия, хороших впечатлений, приятных воспоминаний. Да и вообще приятно провести время. Это ведь концерт ZEROMANCER. Это ведь и ненаглядный Ким. Не тот, что был нужен еще в 2011, но Ким же! Да и Алекс полуголый тоже неплох. Ради этого и потерпеть можно. Там переплыть всего ничего… не полетит же она.

«Ну что ж, навстречу мечте!» — подумала девушка, когда… да постоянно она так думала.

Это был невероятно тяжёлый путь для неё. Да, пару раз по пути было плохо, а голова раскалывалась. Но, как ни странно, по приезду в Тёнсберг…

(Да, именно в этом городе, где вообще всё начиналось. Причём, никому это странным не показалось, даже наоборот — много радости было от этой новости. Кстати, может она спросит, почему в этот раз именно в Тёнсберге?)

…голова прошла. Словно переключатель сработал. Что тоже было немного странно.

Всеми ожидаемое выступление должно было начаться в этот же день в десять вечера по местному времени. Ну, а так как девушка приехала после полудня по этому же времени, то было время отдохнуть с дороги. Это достаточно выматывает. Все эти переезды, заселение в гостиницу…

Поэтому с мыслью: «Ох, я немного заебалась», девушка, как только разобрала те вещи, что у неё были, (может, она тут немного задержится), завалилась на гостиничную кровать и с блаженным спокойствием уснула и не видела снов.

Проснулась она отдохнувшей и довольной. А взглянув на часы, поняла, что не помешало бы поторопиться.

_Нормально. Сон нужен всем, имейте совесть!_

Хотя девушка с явной скоростью начинает собираться.

Что там в сумку надо? А, возьмёт-ка она фотик. Поснимать-то нужно, наверно. Да, точно нужно.

Покопавшись в своих шмотках, девушка нашла чёрные джинсы, (специально для этого купленные, ибо концертная эстетика), чёрную рубашку, у которой она закатывает рукава. Что, кстати, навевает на мысль о косплеях. Но это не то, о чём все могут подумать, серьёзно.

Приведя себя в такой порядок-непорядок, она снова взглянула на часы. Пора.

Путь до клуба недалёк, так что со спокойной душой девушка направлялась туда и осматривала улицы, которые расстилались перед её глазами. Вечером уже достаточно темно, и горят фонари. Ещё не слишком холодно, но это поздняя осень, и укутавшись в свою куртку, она предвкушала то, что увидит и услышит уже совсем скоро. А что ещё важнее, что почувствует. В живую. Да ещё и атмосферно так вокруг, так спокойно, хотя и ходят компании людей вокруг. Но на них просто уже не обращаешь внимания, это просто люди, которые не напрягают. Тихое спокойное счастье.

Спустя немного времени девушка, наконец, дошла и попала в клуб. Там уже во всю шла подготовка к выступлению. «Я ничего не пропустила?!» — с испугом подумала она. Но увидев, что за ней тоже заходят люди, успокоилась.

Концерт уже вовсю рвал всю публику наповал, причём именно эти слова подходят. Потому что так и есть. Песни с разных альбомов, но с одним особым настроением шли одна за другой, заставляя публику реветь от полученного кайфа при их исполнении. И в самом деле превосходящее все ожидания.

Девушка как раз стояла близ сцены, где в разные стороны разносило Кима. Прямо ширяло из одной в другую.

Это поражало и восхищало, вы можете представить обычного сорокалетнего мужчину, который бы так отплясывал? Если только он не рок-музыкант, например? Вряд ли.

Сначала она смотрела лишь на него. На Кима. Иногда переключаясь и на остальных. Но, как и следовало, наверно, ожидать, всё её внимание снова поглотил только Льюнг. Девушка наблюдала и буквально хотела поглотить все эмоции, которые показывались на сцене этим человеком. Слишком заглядевшись, она не заметила, как положила свою руку на участок сцены, куда легко мог сигануть Ким.

И он прыгнул.

_Но это не может быть так просто!_

Чисто благодаря условному рефлексу, девушка цепко схватила его за икру, когда уже почувствовала, что _на ее руку все-таки прыгнул сам Ким Льюнг!_

_Допрыгался, дружок!_

Он дернулся и попытался отпрыгнуть обратно, да крепкая хватка не дала и просто не удержавшись вместе со своей святой бас-гитарой, он полетел прямо со сцены на несчастную.

Послышался хруст костей… смачный удар об пол затылком и лбом… крики… сломанные кости… кровь… пара струн прошлись по рубашке и оставили царапины на животе… кажется, кто-то выплюнул зуб…

Музыка перестала играть, а остальные фанаты разбегались в стороны или просто в шоке таращились на эту сумасшедшую картину… Ким придавил беднягу, и упав на свою же гитару, получил травмы… не говоря уже о девушке… кто-то додумался позвонить в скорую.

«Ну почему, Господи?» — подумали они вместе.

Через несколько минут приехала скорая и осторожно разлепила этих двоих, аккуратно вытащив гитару, это святое и ей тоже досталось. Признаться, сначала никто в темном зале не понял, где кто. Можно сказать, он были похожи. Как одна черненькая масса. Забавно даже.

И весь концерт накрылся… сами знаете чем.

Оба пострадавших очнулись уже в палате. В скорой их напичкали чем-то. Очнулись они оба в одной палате. И были почти одинаково перебинтованные. До чего же забавно всё-таки. Интересно, столько они там уже валяются?

Всё болит, значит… да непонятно сколько.

Вся группа поехала следом, и фанаты, конечно, рвались вместе с ними, но им просто не позволили, что-то это было перебором, хоть и искренне переживая. Поэтому все, кто захотел, ждали вокруг больнички. О как переживали, а ещё некоторым было интересно, кто была эта девушка, которой так повезло.

Говорить было трудновато из-за боли, но сумев повернуть голову к той, кого нифигово придавил, Ким спросил:

— Ты как?

Льюнг действительно переживал насчет случившегося. Такого же никогда прежде не бывало, и он чувствовал вину за то, что не смог удержаться на сцене. Но у кого-то очень крепкая хватка.

— Если бы можно было добавить ещё одну услугу к «Доктору Онлайн», то это было бы «желаю быть придавленной на концерте кумиром», — тихонько посмеялась девушка.

— Жить буду, — добавляет она следом. Ей было приятно, что он спросил, они же были в одной палате, как ни странно, но он мог бы вообще не обращать на неё внимания, но тем не менее. — А ты?

Да, она тоже переживала. В конце концов это она схватила его за ногу, крепче возможного.

— То же самое, — с лёгкой, болезненной улыбкой отозвался Ким и притих. Хотя подкол он оценил. Мысленно посмеявшись, конечно. Этого разговора хватило, чтобы обоим снова вырубиться, находясь под капельницей в объятиях боли.

На протяжении нескольких дней эта интересная пара общалась и рассказывала друг о друге много интересных вещей. Они нашли общий язык. Им было легко разговаривать друг с другом. И приходящие к Киму Алекс, Норальф, Дэн и Лорри не могли бы сказать, что это фанат и кумир. А просто старые знакомые. Жена Кима на удивление не приходила. Да и как сказал сам Льюнг, он не очень-то жаловал видеть людей вокруг себя в такие моменты.

А время все так же шло… утекало вместе с интересными разговорами, которые останутся только между ними. Раны заживали. И Ким уже какую тысячу раз просил прощения, так мило и искренне, как только мог. Он заживал быстрее, чем девушка, а потому помогал ей всячески в палате.

Да и девушка понимала, что так цеплять людей, ой как опасно! И тоже извинялась.

Когда же настало время прощаться, неожиданно сами для себя, они крепко обнялись, хотя девушке было больновато, ибо ребра сломанные это не ушиб.

Но было всё-таки приятно. Она рассчитывала только увидеть Кима, а тут вышла целая история, часть которой сохранят больничные стены.

— Извини, что я сломал тебе рёбра, — с таким же виноватым выражением лица, но уже с улыбкой, просил прощения Льюнг.

_Как ему только не надоело это повторять._

— И ты меня прости, что схватила за ногу, которой ты отдавил мне руку.

Они тихо засмеялись и вместо слов Ким снова обнял девушку. Так было проще передать нужные эмоции. И было даже грустно прощаться, но вот пути и разошлись, как положено.

— Может ещё увидимся когда-нибудь. Я не прощаюсь. Мы встречаем людей дважды, — произнёс Ким.

— Всё может быть. Посмотрим по обстоятельствам, — ответила девушка.

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые выложено 29 декабря 2014 года. Сегодня 16 июля 2020 года.  
> 5.08.2016. - небольшое редактирование.  
> Такая же старая, как мир, работа, которую я бы хотела просто помнить и хранить. Хранить и помнить.


End file.
